Lorelai Gilmore
Lorelai Victoria Gilmore(''Spilt av ''Lauren Graham) er en av hovedpersonene i serien. Lorelai ble født 26. April 1968 i Hartford, Connecticut. Hennes foreldre Emily- og Richard Gilmore ''ga henne navnet Lorelai, etter Richards mor. Karaktertrekk Lorelai er "avhengig" av koffein, og drikker alt fra tre til ti kopper kaffe hver dag. Til måltidene spiser hun på ''Lukes diner ''eller bestiller takeout. I de tidlige sesongene hadde hun og datteren Rory faste film-og-mat kvelder, der de bestilte masse mat, og presterte å spise alt sammen. Den eneste gangen hun frivillig har spist frukt og grønnsaker, var da hun var gravid med Rory. Hun er ikke spesielt god på kjøkkenet, så når hun trenger hjemmelaget mat kontakter hun bestevenninnen og kokken ''Sookie St. James. Lorelai er en veldig humoristisk person. Hun har alltid en morsom replikk på lager, ofte fra filmer og pop-kulturen. Tidlig liv Lorelai har aldri hatt et veldig godt forhold til foreldrene sine. Som tenåring datet hun Christopher Hayden, sønn av Straub og Francine Hayden. Da hun var 16 ble hun gravid, noe som foreldrene mente var ydmykende og skuffende. Straub prøvde å overtale Emily til å få Lorelai til å abortere, men det førte til at hun bestemte seg for at de skulle gifte seg i stedet. Christopher synes det var helt greit, men Lorelai synes ikke de var klare for det. Hun ringte etter drosje når hun skulle føde, og dro til sykhuset alene. Når datteren Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore ble født, bodde hun hos foreldrene i enda et år før hun stakk av og fikk jobb som hushjelp på Independence Inn i Stars Hollow. Eieren Mia lot dem bo i et uthus utenfor vertshuset, der de bodde en god stund.'' Etterhvert ble hun daglig leder ved vertshuset, og jobbet der inntil det ble skadet av en brann, og hun ble arbeidsløs. Lorelai og Sookie opprettet Independence Catering Company som de hadde inntil de endelig fikk åpnet et eget vertshus, slik de alltid har drømt om. Familie Lorelai hadde nesten ingen kontakt med foreldrene i mange år, og så dem stort sett bare til jul og andre høytider. Hun og Rory var først og fremst bestevenninner, deretter mor og datter. Når Lorelai trenger penger for at Rory skal kunne gå på Chilton, må hun ta kontakt med foreldrene igjen. De går med på å låne henne penger, mot at hun og Rory skal komme på middag hver fredag. Lorelai betaler tilbake pengene med et fond Richard satte opp da hun ble født. Emily blir fly forbannet, og er redd for å miste kontakten med dem igjen. Når Rory skal begynne på Yale, ordner hun selv et nytt lån med dem, og Lorelai blir med henne på fredagsmiddagene for å treffe henne. Selv om hun ikke sier noe, tror Lorelai at foreldrene foretrekker Rory framfor henne, noe hun har blandede følelser for. Når Rory tar en pause fra Yale University og krangler med moren, flytter hun inn hos Emily og Richard. Dette var i vertfall ikke noe Lorelai likte spesielt godt. Ved slutten av serien, drar Rory til Chicago for å følge valgkampanjen til Barack Obama for et online magasin. Emily tror - siden Lorelai og Rory ikke lenger trenger henne for eventuelle skolepenger - at deres rutinemessige fredagmiddager vil ende, så hun foreslår at hun og Richard er villige til å betale for noen utvidelser på Dragonfly Inn som en unnskyldning til å holde kontakt med datteren. Lorelai gjennomskuer henne, og takker nei til forslaget, men sier at de kan fortsette med middagene siden hun uansett begynner å bli irriterende vant til det. Forhold Lorelai har alltid hatt problemer med å finne "den rette", og hun har vært innom mange forskjellige personer. Christopher Hayden Christopher eller "Chris" er Rorys far, og har vært sammen med Lorelai flere ganger. Etter hun ble gravid med Rory ville han gifte seg, men Lorelai synes de var for unge. Etter bruddet med Luke søker Lorelai trøst hos Christopher, og i sesong 7 gifter de seg. Det varer ikke lenge før de er skilt igjen, men Christopher er fortsatt en av Lorelais beste venner. Max Medina Max er Rorys engelsklærer ved Chilton. Selv om han kan miste jobben ved å date en forelder, gjør han det likevel. Max frir til Lorelai to ganger, andre gangen med tusen, gule prestekrager(''Love, Daisies and Troubadours). Lorelai sier ja, men stikker av en uke før bryllupet. Alex Lesman Lorelai møter Alex på et seminar, og de bestemmer seg for å dra på en fisketur. Lorelai har aldri fisket før, men hun dro fordi hun likte Alex. Forholdet deres varte ikke lenge. Jason Stiles Jason Stiles var Richards forretningspartner. Lorelai har kjent ham siden barndommen, fordi de var på samme sommerleir. Lorelai og Jason har et hemmelig forhold, men som faren til Jason på en eller annen måte fant ut av og sladret om til Emily og Richard. De forblir sammen inntil Richard og faren til Jason presser ham ut av firmaet, og Jason saksøker Richard. Lorelai mente hun ikke kunne være sammen med noen som saksøkte familien hennes. Luke Danes Lorelai og Luke har kjent hverandre lenge. Luke har alltid hatt et godt øye til Lorelai, men har aldri egentlig sagt noe. Han er alltid til stede hvis hun trenger det. Når Richard får hjerteinfarkt kommer Luke til sykhuset, når Lorelai trenger hjelp til å lære å fiske før daten med Alex, stiller Luke opp og hjelper henne. Når Lorelai og Rory flyttet til Stars Hollow, kom Lorelai brasende inn på Luke's Diner og ba om kaffe. Luke ba henne om å vente til det ble hennes tur, så hun fulgte etter ham mens han serverte. Hun spurte når han hadde bursdag, men han ville ikke svare på det. Da han endelig svarte, rev hun ut horoskopet fra avisa, og skrev noe under skorpion. "You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffe and she'll go away". Hun ba han om å ta vare på horoskopet, og sa det ville bringe ham lykke. Han tok vare på det, og dro det fram fra lommeboka under deres første date. Etter at Lorelai ser hvor mye Luke bryr seg om Rory, frir hun til ham og han sier ja sekundet etter. Bryllupet ble ikke noe av, men i siste episode av serien(Bon Voyage) ble de sammen igjen. Kategori:Populære sider